Locked In
by FallingStarsofHope
Summary: Three groups went in to work on projects, then find out they are stuck in the school.what crazy stuff could happen? ayakog kaginu sanmir
1. Locked Up

Y/R: Hey! I wanna try something new! So here is my new story! Um please tell me what you think, flames are welcome. Oh and before I forget, Just to make things easier on me, Ayame's parents just died, and she doesn't live with her grandpa yet. So keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Ch. 1: "Locked Up"

Three teenage girls wondered into their school gloomily. It was a Friday afternoon, and it was winter break. Who would want to be in school? Let alone work on three different projects with these guys they don't get along with. They would have each other, but once they started working, they might as well say bye to each other. This trio wouldn't be working together for once.

When they got to the door the perky auburn haired girl with emerald eyes turned to her two best friends and squeaked out "Well, might as well make the best of it. I mean if we get bored we can flirt with them, I mean, we are working with guys!" Her friends only looked shocked at her.

"Ayame, we are talking about Inu Yasha, Kouga, and Miroku! What are you thinking? Flirt with them?" Her friend Kagome replied. Her medium raven hair was worn in a high ponytail.

"Well, Kagome, I have to agree with Ayame, they are hot. They might not be our favorite people, but they are hot." Sango replied to Kagome's reaction. Her long chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail. Her matching eyes shinnying with the hint of laughter that she sometimes had.

"What are you three doing lounging around? We have projects to do!" A voice came from behind the girls. The voice belonged to Inu Yasha. His hair that was so blond it was silver was untied and hung around his shoulders. His eyes were a weird gold color. Poor Kagome, she had to work with that jerk!

Behind him were two other guys. The one they called Miroku was a known pervert, he seemed to like Sango over the rest for some reason, I can't see it; I mean she's always beating him up! His chin length black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Then there was Kouga, his muscles showed through his clothes, his ocean blue eyes pierced girls souls, especially Ayame's. She couldn't stand the jerk, but she knew that he was hot. His long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He looked bored as he looked around the place.

Kouga soon noticed the mountain of a bag on Ayame's back. She seemed to be struggling to keep her balance with all that stuff. "Hey cherry, why do you have all this crap on you? I mean, we are only working on a project together, not moving in together! Why can't you leave your crap home with your parents?" He regretted saying that when he say her eyes grow sad. Her shining eyes grew dim and she started to tear up. Her two friends ran over to Kouga hit him hard then ran back to Ayame to cheer her up, the whole time glaring at Kouga.

"Ayame, he's just a jerk. He didn't know. You shouldn't listen to him. He doesn't know. It's ok." Soon Ayame wiped her tears off looking at Kouga.

"You can't leave stuff with people you don't have." At that she turned heel and walked off to the class she would be working in. She put her stuff in the corner and moved the desks around to set up an area to work.

She didn't stop moving things around even after she felt a presence in the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze up. She couldn't think. Ever since she lived with her Uncle for those few months she couldn't have people touch her often. It freaked her out. I mean, she knew Kag and Sango wouldn't hurt her. But she wasn't comfy hugging them. They didn't take it personally because they knew about him.

Kouga could feel her shaking after he put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't understand why she was shaking. "Ayame, I'm sorry if I said anything to insult you. I didn't know about your parents. I am truly sorry." He let go of her shoulder and he noticed that her muscles relaxed as he did so. He could tell this girl had many secrets about her. He would have to be more careful not to offend her or hurt her feelings.

She turned to face him noticing that he wasn't going to hurt her and slowly smiled. "Apology accepted. Shall we get started? She indicated to all the open space she made. He knew they would need a lot of room to make a model of the Tower of London but she practically gave them enough room to learn to ballroom dance. He smiled at her.

Kagome was in a very sore state with Inu Yasha. "I know lets make a model of the white house!"

"That has been done too much. Think you baka! We agreed on original!"

"Ok, the Sidney Opera House!"

"Too much work."

"Your lazy, it's original and would give us a good grade!"

"You are mean. Plus I don't want to do that much work!"

"ARG!"

Mean wile with Sango and Miroku. Sango was bending over to pick up a piece to hand to Miroku, when she felt pressure on her butt. She looked up and saw Miroku's arm. She stood up and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark that made Ayame's hair look pale.

"Ouch! What was that for sweet Sango?" She was glaring daggers at him.

"For your hand being on my ass. Now if you push it, I'll have to really hurt you."

"I'll look forward to that." He smiled at Sango sweetly as she rolled her eyes.

Ayame was starting to get tired and looked toward the window and noticed it was pitch black out. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nine o' clock out. "Kouga, it's late, maybe we should call it quits for the night then come back tomorrow?" He glanced up to the clock and his eyes grew huge. "I would agree!"

They ran to the other classes to get the others before they ran to the front and only door to the school. They pushed at it to open it but it wouldn't budge. Ayame seemed relived that it wouldn't open but the others really seemed upset. Kouga noticed that she seemed happy to be locked in the school were the world could get to her. She walked over to the news board. "Hey, every one with a school key went on a retreat to the Bahamas! And they left two hours ago. And they will be back the Sunday before break is over! That's interesting!" She had her back to them and was smiling.

"Why does she seem happy about that?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a personal thing about her."

"That's crazy. Why would she be happy with no food, no clothing, and no nothing for two weeks?"

Ayame came back over pulled out a few keys out of her bag, and took six out then put the rest away. "Here, I also have a bunch of pillows and sheets in my bag. That way we all have our own room. I also have the keys to the gym storage room to get those mat things out and also the locker room keys, that way we can stay clean. I have tons of food on me. Enough to feed an army. And I have plenty of clothes. I have a bunch of guy clothes because I didn't want to leave my dad's stuff. I couldn't let _him_ have my dad's things. So we have nothing to worry about. We can live here until we can get out."

Kouga looked at her fascinated but confused. "Are you running away from some one?" When he sad that her eyes grew wide. He could tell she was uncomfy. "I'm sorry, did I do it again? I didn't mean to offend you Ayame."

She lifted her glance up into his eyes. "No, I am running away from what some people would call my home. I brought everything. I didn't want him to have any of the things that I had brought into that house. I didn't want to lose any memory that I could prevent. So I brought it all. Here, you five might want to call home to tell your parents the problem so they don't worry. Your room number is engraved on the key. I'll see you in an hour for dinner." She handed them her cell phone then walked of to her room.

She had gone to all the rooms and hung a sign saying who would go where, and moving the desks around to make room and furniture. She was going to get the mats to make beds later. She also left sheets, clothing, towels and other things for the person in the room. She didn't want them to be uncomfy wile here, I mean they weren't happy being here, stuck together. It was going to be hard for them. She was glad she wasn't alone, but she didn't want them to think she was crazy.

Kouga came into his room to find Ayame moving things around, placing things; he could tell she was working hard to make things a little more like a home or a hotel room, not a school class room. "Need help Ayame?" She spun around at his voice and seemed to be scared. She relaxed when she saw that it was Kouga at the door and not her uncle. "No I'm done for now. I'll bring up the gym mat for your bed after dinner. Which by the way I should be going to cook. Later Kouga." She breezed by him before he could say anything.

Ayame was in the school café cooking up some ramen noodles for Inu. Some steak for the rest of them. She grabbed some soda and a table cloth and placed it on a table that seated six people. She placed the food down then went to the P.A. system to call them for dinner.

Kagome was late and ended up sitting by Inu Yasha. But sango was by Miroku and Ayame was by Kouga. So Kagome was sort of comforted by that. The dinner chat was light and happy, full of laughter and complements on Ayame's cooking.

After dinner they guys carried the mats u to the rooms and set them where they were told to. Ayame made the beds and placed the pillows, some how the rooms looked like bedrooms. Every one was exhausted and went to sleep promptly. They were all dreaming about their project partner, some of them weren't willing to admit it to themselves that morning cough Inu Yasha and Kagome cough. The some just played it of at a fluke cough Sango cough and the others knew they liked that person. How were these six going to live together for two weeks?

Y/R: end of ch. 1! Yay! Well just so you know, each chapter will be a day. There will be 15 chapters. Well please hit the review button! Later!


	2. Answers and tears

Y/R: Hiya! I feel like typing so here comes chapter two!

Chapter Two: "Answers"

Every one slept well, it was odd that Ayame had all this stuff. Kouga was thinking about it before he drifted off to sleep. 'Why does she have the keys? Who is she running away from? How did her parents die? What is her story? I just want to get to know her. I mean she's so mysterious, and beautiful. Wow, do I like her or something? That's odd.'

Kouga woke to the smell of brown sugar oatmeal in the distance. 'Ayame is up? Oh and she made food, good.' He wondered out to the café. To see bowls had been lain out. He heard bustling around in the back. "Ayame, are you ok?" He heard her drop something. Then bustle some more.

"Kouga is that you? Oh hey! Are you hungry? I made some oatmeal." She looked happy she wasn't the only one up any more, sort of relived. Kouga made a mental note of that.

"Ayame, can we talk? Some things have been on my mind." He looked into her eyes, hoping his worry was evident when she looked back. She sort of started crying a bit, and then sat down.

"Ok ask anything. I'm ready to talk about it. I mean I don't want to worry you. I can tell it has been."

"Who are you running from? Why are you running? How did your parents die? Why do you have the keys? And why are you so sad all the time?"

"Well Kouga, my parents were photographers for some nature magazine. I was living with my uncle. He was an alcoholic. He would get drunk and hit me a lot. When he got drunk he thought it would be funny to hit me. I told mom and dad ad they were flying home one day. And their plane crashed. I was so devastated. I mean they left early to help me then they died. It was my fault. I mean my parents would have lived if they hadn't left. Well, I have the keys because I am the principal's assistant. I get to do stuff. I was running away from my uncle. Does that cover it all?" The tears were silently streaming down her face. Kouga leaned in to kiss her.

'Mmmm, that smells good. I wonder what Aya is cooking.' Sango was walking down to the café when she heard Ayame's voice. "Well Kouga," 'Oh! I shouldn't hear this! Um…where to go? Oh hell, let me just sit here. 'I already know the story' Sango fell back asleep and then Kagome walked up to Sango.

"I wouldn't go in Kag! It's personal! I wouldn't barge in on them!" Sango was trying hard to pull Kagome away from the café.

"Sango! You are standing between me and Aya's cooking! Are you mental?" As Kagome burst through the door she saw Kouga leaning in to kiss Ayame. He jumped when Kagome burst in. "I…Oh my god! I'm sorry! I should have waited to come in! Um…Sorry!" Kagome was a scarlet to rival an apple.

Just that moment Inu yasha and Miroku stumbled in. "We smell food. Good food! Wait, is Ayame-chan crying? Kouga, What did you do now?" Inu yasha was sticking up for Ayame, odd.

"HEY! Damn you Miroku! Stop groping me!" Every one turned to see Miroku trying to turn his head back to normal. Every one just rolled their eyes.

At breakfast Ayame didn't talk and Kouga sat beside her protectively, watching her, waiting to see if she needed help. He was like a mother hen with new chicks. It was sweet and kind of out of character for him.

"Um, I think we all might want showers. So I'll give you the keys to the correct shower room, but before you head off, I'll give you a brush, tooth brush, tooth paste and a towel. So meet me in my room in" She looked down at her watch. "20 minuets." She scooped up all the bowels and spoons. She soon felt the presents of some one else. "I can do this by myself, I have for years. Really, I can manage." She felt some arms that were comforting and very similar. She started crying again just because it felt right to. The arms took the dishes away and set them down. Soon they scooped her up too. She balled up into the shoulder. She felt oddly in place there. She heard a voice that was very soothing. "Ayame I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you." She looked up to see Kouga. "Thanks, I hear it from Sango and Kagome all the time, but from you it seems special." She smiled up at him. He leaned in to kiss her then pulled back as he thought better of it. "Here, I'll do the dishes. You can go up to bed. Well meet you up there." She nodded slowly then walked off.

( .) 

(. )

"Aya, sweetie, please wake up. Aya, time to wake up, you have been sleeping for hours. I feel icky and I swear if Miroku makes a pass at me again you'll die a slow painful death for getting me locked in with him." Sango was shaking Ayame. You would swear that it was Ayame hitting on Sango from the last comment. But Sango did have a giant perv groping her at every turn.

Ayame's eyes fluttered open. "Kouga, I don't know what to say!" At that she snapped awake. "Sango, was I talking about Kouga in a giggly voice? Holy cow! I don't like him that way do I?" Now Sango was doubled over in laughter. She heard Kouga doing the same thing after he sent Ayame up to bed.

Flash back

"Ok, twice today I have tried to kiss Ayame. It must have just been the moment. Yeah that it, she was upset, and I thought it would comfort her, but then I realized I can't kiss a girl I don't care about. I don't care about her that way, do I?" Sango heard a loud slapping sound. "Of course I don't, I am just working with her on a project. She's nothing but a lab partner. Right, she's just a lab partner."

End Flashback

Ayame was getting keys out for the locker rooms. Girls have to shower; you don't want to see them when they feel unclean. So Ayame handed out the keys. "Ok the guys locker rooms are in the left wing of the gym. They girls are in the right. Please, no going into the wrong locker room; Oh and if I don't have an item, tell me and I'll get it from the art closet, that thing has every thing! Trust me; I was trying to clean it once." She shivered at the memory. That took all of a Saturday, no that she minded.

"Ayame-chan, can you show me to the locker room?" She wasn't paying attention when Miroku asked her that and she went to go shower. She got in and started undressing when she heard a scream followed by a slap.

"Miroku! How the hell did you get in the girls locker room? You perv!" She ran over to see Sango wrapped in a towel and Miroku on the ground balled up. Her eyes grew wide realizing he followed her into the locker room.

"I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't know he followed me! The stress from uncle must be getting to me. I'm so sorry Sango!" She was worried her friend was going to flip out for letting a guy into the locker room.

"Aya, its ok. You didn't mean for him to follow you in here. Accidents happen. But he" she paused to point at Miroku "is going to pay dearly for it."

Ayame smiled then went to shower really fast before she went back to her room to sleep again. She remembered to leave her hair down. It hurts to sleep in pig tails! She waited for her hair to dry by reading. She heard a slight knock at the door. She set down her book, about a boy planning to save his dad and fairies, to answer it.

Kouga had to talk to Ayame. It was driving him mad! I mean what is so special about her? Well she does have it hard, and she was beaten. She has great eyes, and is a wonderful cook. The pigtails were a bit dorky but hey. He raised his hand to knock but did it softly so he didn't disturb her. He heard a bit of shuffling. The door swung open and a beautiful girl was standing there. She had shoulder length auburn hair. She had emerald eyes.

"I'm here to see Ayame. Seeing that she's not here…I'll leave. Sorry for disturbing you." He turned to walk off when a silky hand touched his arm.

"Kouga, I'm Ayame. I don't look that different with my hair do I?"

He turned to face her. She looked so beautiful with her hair down he didn't recognize her. He kind of stared at her shocked and blank.

"Kouga? Kouga!" She poked his arm to get his attention. He looked up. "Kouga, can I help you? You came to my room."

"Oh yeah. I wanted to apologize about earlier." He stared into her eyes. 'Oh crap… she is so perfect. I can't like her that way!'

'Kouga is looking at me odd. With the blue eyes… I love blue eyes. Arg! Aya! What the hell are you thinking?' "Kouga do you want to come in? I mean…Its better then talking in the hall. Um so…" She stepped aside so he could come in.

Ba ba bum! Cliffie! HA!


	3. Singing Fiascos

**YR/TC: Hey! Sorry every one. I jus couldn't figure out what to do. So yeah! Enjoy! Oh FYI, flash backs are in italics.**

Chapter Three: Singing Fiascos

Ayame stared at Kouga as he sat across from her. They were on desks that she had set up as chairs. His Ocean eyes bore into hers, seaming as if they wanted to say something but didn't know how too.

"Kouga, is there something on your mind? You seem like you want to talk about something." Ayame said clear fully and thoughtfully.

He looked up at her. Her emerald was bearing into his eyes. He started to fidget. "Ayame, I….I think you look better with your hair down." Then he ran off.

"What an odd guy…I wonder what was on his mind though…." She soon fell asleep thinking about it.

Ayame was in the kitchen and she heard Miroku at Sango's door. He was singing something.

"So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you never let me go.  
Cos I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again, oh babe, I hate to go

Theres so many times I let you down  
So many times I played around  
I tell you know, they dont mean a thing.  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring"

She heard the jet plane part and then had a flash back to the day she found out.

"_Today a small aircraft crashed into Mt. Fuji. It was later determined to have been flying Mr. and Mrs._ _Kitsonami, the famous geologists, home to see their daughter Ayame Kitsonami. Police say that Mr._ _Kitsonami was flying the plane and fell asleep or went to comfort his wife and it crash. There are also theories that they crashed to kill themselves, Mrs. Kitsonami's Brother said that it was highly likely, because they both had been suffering severe depression, and where starting form acute schizophrenia. He Also stated that Ayame Kitsonami is starting to talk to herself she is so distraught over the loss of her parents." _

_Ayame stared at the television screen in horror. Her Uncle said what about her? I must find a way out of here! She lived with her Grandpa for a bit. But he died soon. Poison. Aya always knew who it was, but it could never be proven. The sick freak wanted to make her life hell. Well I'm not going to put up with that! He is going to die before he has me! Must run away. But to who? And what am I going to say about it? Who cares? Just get out!_

Ayame gasped then started to run, and fast. She ran smack into none other then Kouga. Great. This will be fun. She looked up at him and started relax a bit. She began to realize where she was. And it wasn't with her uncle.

"Aya, are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost." Kouga sounded worried for her for once.

"Yeah, just that song had me spooked…I kinda had a flash back. Sorry. Just freaked out huh? Good to see they finally hooked up yes?"

"Ayame, stop avoiding what's going on. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I just had a flash back to the week my parents died. Same with my grandpa. Ok? I just hate thinking about planes." She looked down at her shoes and scuffed the floors.

"Oh Ok. Well…We should work on our project. So let's go work on it now?"

Ayame looked up at him and smiled "That would be great! Um, the same room?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Aya, why is your hair down?" He stared at her smooth ruby tresses. The spun around to look at him. He saw that it was Ayame's face he was now looking at.

"Is there something wrong with them?" She looked worried and freaked out.

"No it's very beautiful."

He was having trouble resisting the urge to touch it. 'It must feel like silk. WHAT? What the hell am I thinking? Kouga snap out of it! This is Ayame. Why do I keep calling her Aya? What the hell is going on?' '_You like her!_' the other part of his brain answered. 'What? Like Ayame? She is pretty, smart, funny, pretty, sweet, caring, pretty, and what the fuck?' '_See told you that you like her! But did you listen to me? Noooooo_'. 'Shut up.'

"Kouga, are you ok? You are kind of just staring at me and your eye keeps twitching. Maybe we should work later, after you feel better."

He watched her walk off and he stared at her back until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned to the owner of the hand, which was none other then the king of perverts, Miroku.

"Yes Miroku? Can I some how help you?"

"No I have sango for that. But what was that with Ayame?"

"What was what?"

"You did a very me thing. You stared at her like she was a piece of meat, and you were a starving dog. Man that was great!"

"Shut up Miroku. Or should I call you Mir like Sango?"

"You just jealous that we make such a cute couple!"

"Yeah right Mir!"

Kouga stormed off to go some were to cool off. Miroku really pisses him off in large portions. He was like that butter beer Ayame made last night. I swear you take one sip then chase it down with two gulps of water. It was just too sweet to drink it all at once. Yet a small bit of it is still great.

He hadn't been watching what he was doing and ran into some one. They both fell to the ground, but Kouga landed on them. He looked down and noticed that it was Ayame. Great, he was so caught up in cooling off over her that he runs into her. Just great. He stood up then helped Ayame up.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to fall on you. Do you need medical help?" He pulled a little to hard and ended up pulling her to his chest. "UMPH! Aya! Are you ok?"

He looked down into her eyes. The greenness of them bore into his blue ones. He melted on the inside. He slowly started to lean down. Her eyes closed, but he was still entranced by her. He gently pressed his lips to hers. He soon closed his eyes when her lips pressed back lightly. He soon pressed his lips slightly harder his passion growing. But he still didn't know how to tell her or himself for that matter.

But all he could think about, even after the kiss was broken, was how soft and sweet her lips were. He ran off after the kiss not saying anything to Ayame. He just ran. He never did turn around, but if he had he would see Ayame gently place her fingers to her lips in shock.

**Yr/Tc: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short. But hey, it's good no? Well short update is better then no update! Later all!**


	4. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Yr/Tc: Hey, yeah, sorry long wait, but band eats your life, and well, I've been grounded. So yeah, ok, there is mostly going to be inu/kag and san/mir this chap. I snip of Aya and Koga…sorry….

_Chapter 4: "Things That Go Bump in the Night"_

Ayame stayed away from Kouga, doing work like, de-Miroku-fieing the girls shower room and bathrooms. She never stayed in the room with him; they took shifts doing the project. So one night when it was storming Aya, Sango, and Kagome all slept in Aya's room. Not that much sleep was getting done, but they were having fun, like they did before the whole getting stuck in a building with 3 very hormonal guys.

"Hey, Kags, can we pull a prank on the guys?" Sango was playing with her starbursts wile she ate them one at a time.

Kagome smiled evilly "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well, I'm not sure; Aya is the master mind of pranks. So Aya, what's the plan?"

Ayame looked down at the ground toying with her hair. She stood up and went into her bag, pulled out: perfume, make up, tampons, pads and hair bows. "Ok, the plan is….."

The girls were walking around the building hanging signs like "Be in touch with the girl in you!" and "Your period and you" but the girls personal favorite "Aunt Flo loves you, that's why she visits you once a month!" Once the signs were up they went into the boys' rooms and just attached tampons to everything they could, then they had pads sticking to the boy's knees. In red marker, they wrote little messages on them. Then they did the boys' hair and make up, they slept like bricks! Wow! Ayame walked out of Inu-Yasha's room and they all meet back up at Aya's room and they gossiped the rest of the night, waiting for the guys to get up.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The girl woke to a guy's blood curdling scream. They blinked a few times then remembered their prank and smiled. The whole day the guys were glaring at the girls as they worked, and walked around having fun. Well at one point in the day, about 6 pm, the girls were running because the guys were trying to throw them into the pool. Well all the sudden the lights just went off. It was pitch black. Ayame tripped on Sango, landed on Kagome, tumbled over and all three of the guys fell on her. It was like one big huge dog pile.

"Ow! That was my hair!"

"Inu don't be such a girl!"

slap

"OW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kag."

slap

"Ow!"

"Ha! Ha! Kouga!"

"Shut it!"

"Hey! That's my ass there!"

"Oh, yay!"

"Damn you Miroku!"

slap

"Hey! Sango!"

"Oops! Sorry Aya!"

slap

"Ow! You hit hard my love"

"Good!"

"Ok, please get off me!"

"But your on me!"

"Damn, I'm having an orgy with three beautiful girls! And two creepy guys…"

"MIROKU!"

slap x 5

"HEY!"

"You deserved that!"

"Point well taken!"

"Ok, if you get off of us, we can go play Marco Polo in the dark, we could also have water wars!"

"Oh, sounds fun!"

"Good, now get off."

"No"

"Miroku that's my boob!"

"Oh, sorry Aya, aiming for my lovely Sango."

"You never learn."

"Heh, 'fraid not."

"Ok that's it!" Ayame punched the arm next to her and worked her way out. "Ha!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Don't be a baby Kouga!"

"Heh, Kouga's a babyslap

"Ow! Kouga, you missed Inu! That was my leg!"

"Oh sorry Kags."

Aya grew tired of waiting so she leaned down and pulled them all apart. She rolled her eyes and pulled swim suits from her bag.

"Sorry guys, only two guy swim suits. Oh, wait, there's a third one, ok, Inu: red, blue or purple?"

"Red, Duh!"

"Heh…You got the Speedo! Sorry…." The girls were laughing really hard. Inu just glared at them and growled lightly.

"Well, on the bright side, they can't see you in it."

"Very true and lucky!"

They guys and girls went into two different rooms to change, none of the girls wanting to risk Miroku being able to see them. Sango came out first in a two piece, orangey pink boy short and halter top, with small purple flowers. She smiled down at it.

"I was saving it for your birthday…..its in a month isn't it?"

"Yeah. Wow, I love it!"

"It looks good on you…"

"Wohoo!"

Kagome looked over her swimsuit, a one piece with a little shirt covering the boy short cut bottoms with a base of a seaweed green with big blue flowers covering it. She smiled, it was perfect, it didn't really show her boobs, and it covered the shorts, and she had the shorts, the wonderful coverage of the shorts.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, you see, we _are_ going to St. John this summer for all three of our birthdays rolled into one, and you were eying that suit, but I didn't want you to go with out it." Sango and Kagome hugged her tightly after she gave them their swim suits. The absolutely loved them.

Ayame looked in the mirror trying to see herself in it. Her swim suit was a halter top/boy short combo too, and it was a light blue base with red and yellow mixed flowers on it. It hugged to her but was loose at the same time. The trio went over to the pool and dived in gracefully barely splashing. When they came up, the guys jumped over them and cannon balled into the pool splashing them and starting a wave pool.

"OW! You made me hit the wall!"

"HA HA!"

"JERKS!"

"That's for the lovely little present we woke up with this morning."

"Your welcome!"

Yr/Tc:Ok….im out of ideas…I mean I have some, and with the pool and for now…but I don't want it in this chappie. So next one I swear will be the pairings, but this one had more comedy then before.


	5. Splashing and Sniffling

Yr/Tc: Hey All I'm sorry it's been a wile. But when I was sick I came up with ideas! So sit back and enjoy! Oh and if I don't post in a long time again…I'll add a bonus story at the end of the chappie!

"_Splashing and Sniffling" Chapter 5:_

Sango got out of the pool and climbed the high dive and did a graceful swan dive, when she came up for air Miroku tackled her and dunked her. She popped back up and screamed loudly. He got smart and swam off fast, well fast enough where Sango wouldn't hurt him; instead Aya got him and dunked him so hard he hit his but on the concrete bellow. He swam back up to the surface spitting water at Aya. She only smirked at her then loudly screamed **"WATER WAR!"** She dunked herself and swam away and climbed out to watch the rest of them attack each other. She hears Inu Yasha scream loudly and Miroku freaking out.

"I didn't mean to kick you!"

"Ouch… o.O"

"I couldn't see you!"

"My body hurts!"

"Do I have to dive in and be all Ms. Lifeguard?"

"Please Aya!"

"First tell me what happened."

"Well you see, Inu was trying to dunk me and Sango pulled away from Miroku, so well Miroku went to swim off…and kicked Inu in the…. spot that hurts…."

"Kag are you blushing?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm coming…."

Ayame dived in and swam over to all the noise. When she got there, Inu was floating on his side, and Miroku was babbling 'Sorry' over and over. Aya slapped Miroku.

"First, SHUT THE HELL UP! Ok with that said; please go away, I need to pull him out. But don't leave the pool I have a cool game idea."

Miroku only nodded before swimming off. Ayame had to drag Inu out of the pool and she forced him to sit on a pool chair. She warned him if he left that spot she'd amputate it; that made him stay. When she got back she gave him an ice bag then dived in to the pool.

After ten minutes of having the ice on inu came in and joined them. Aya then explained the game. It was basically flash light tag, in a pool. And this could get funny. Aya and the first group dived in as inu had this small yet bright flashlight. The rule is, if you were under water, you are safe, because you can't see the light, but above water the light touches ANY body part your out. They each got in a lane, Inu didn't know who was in what, and if he saw a body part above water, and hit it with the light in time, you were out. He would call out a lane number, and you had to stop were you were. The first person that made it to Inu first won.

So Inu started the light in lane one and slowly made it over to lane 8. Sango, who was having trouble holding her breath because of Miroku touching her underwater got out first cause she came up to dunk Miroku, and made a loud enough noise for inu to flash the light over at her. She swam back to the wall and watched the rest of the game.

Kagome and Ayame, in lanes 3 & 4 were having a swimming contest, at which they were going back and forth. One second Aya was in the lead, and then the next Kag was feet ahead. It was pretty fun. They giggled, but duck back under before Inu could find them. They were having a ball, making a game out of a game.

Miroku soon moved onto hitting on Kouga till he got himself out. He knew he shouldn't try to pants Kouga, but he couldn't resist, it's a shame that Kouga could KICK. And wow, he had a lovely black eye to prove it.

Kouga, with his new found powerful legs, won the game, but they soon dispersed when Inu started to sneeze. Every one walked off. Kag with Inu, Miroku with Sango, Aya and Kouga went on their own to their own rooms.

Sango tried to peel Miroku's hand away from his face but she couldn't find a way to do so. After trying for ten minuets, she came up with something.

"Hey, Miroku. If you don't uncover your hand, I might be forced to take off my shirt to use it to get between your hand and your face!"

His hand flew from his face and she tied it to the chair, just like his other hand already was.

"Fooled ya! Now really Miroku I need to treat your eye it could get pretty bad."

"Fine lovely Sango, as long as I get a kiss! And not a chocolate kind!"

"Deal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"SWEET!"

Sango dabbed ice on it for a second then pulled it away, then held it there for a minuet. She pulled it away, and her face was close to his concentrating on his eye that he tilted his head up and stole a kiss.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"You stole one!"

"You were planing to give me one anyway!"

"So?"

Ayame heard a light knock at her door and she pouted a bit. She was forced to set down her book "Beauty; a retelling of Beauty and the Beast" so she was fairly pissed off, cause it was starting to get really good. She opened her door to find Kag there with a puppy dog face on.

"Ok Kag, what do you want? I know you're up to something when you do that."

"Do you have some tissues, more blankets, and some chicken noodle soup?"

"Why?"

"Inu is getting sick and I want to do something nice for him."

"Are you going to make the soup?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't allow that. You'll burn down the school."

"Oh, just because I set the kitchen on fire three times, the only three times I've tried to cook, means I'll burn down the school on my fourth attempt?"

"Yeah. I'll make it. You can just steal the credit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on before any one sees my p.j.'s. Well… I'll throw on some sweats over them bottoms and I'll be fine."

Ayame rifled though her bag grabbing the supplies that she needed. And sneaking down to the kitchen. She and Kagome laughed wile she made the soup. I know canned soup. A 6 year old could even cook that with out killing everything, but that's Kagome for you, can't cook a simple thing like canned soup.

Kagome quietly knocked on Inu's door and they heard a slight shuffling before he came to the door and opened it.

"Hey Inu! I made you some soup and I got you some supplies! Can I come in, and can Aya set the stuff up?"

All poor Inu could do is a slight nod. The two girls came in, and Kagome set the soup down then watched Aya set up a small table for two out of the desks. She even pulled out a tablecloth and candles. Then she moved over to the "night stand" and put a box of tissues there, and then set up Inu's bed with an extra blanket then she laid down flannel p.j.'s.

"You might want to get dressed before the soup… Night guys."

Kagome then realized that Inu was only in boxers. She blushed and turned around and started to apologize. She started to tense up because she saw Inu in his boxers. That shouldn't happen… It's just not right!

"Kag, chill…. It's just like swim trunks…" Inu barely got that sentence out, it was kinda all scratchy and small. Her heart ached with sorrow and pity for Inu. 'He was so weak when he's sick' She mused silently.

They spent the dinner over the soup that tasted like it was from scratch. 'Aya must have added spices when I wasn't looking!' Well they were enjoying themselves talking with their hands and laughing at the stupid gestures they were doing. It felt like they were playing a funky version of charades.

When Kagome looked down at the table, she felt Inu's eyes on her, but when she looked up he turned away, and you could tell he was trying to hide the fact he was watching her. She laughed lightly and then she lightly tapped his foot with hers.

Soon they were sitting on his bed, talking with their hand language again. And he slowly leaned down and his lips meet hers lightly and briefly. Soon after that she blushed and dismissed herself. Inu kicking himself for being so forward.

EXTRA STORY!

Yr/Tc: heh sorry I started this chapter a month ago, then walked away from it… cause I had to go to bed so im sorry that I forgot all I was going to add, so I kinda just made some fluff heh. Well any way I came up with this impromptu so please forgive it if its odd…

Blue Butterflies and Yellow Roses, a story of lost love.

Aurorewas a sweet girl. She was deemed perfect by her peers, the long waves of raven hair and the glittering aqua eyes that she had claimed at birth made the neighbors jealous that their girls weren't like her. She had milk skin, and rose petals for lips and cheeks. She stood just shy six feet, with an hourglass for a body. Her green silk dresses danced lightly and lovingly against the ground.

Most men would have killed for her. She was the perfect trophy wife. The only down side of her beauty, is that she had a brain. In town she was always going to the book store or the library. Women in 1860 aren't supposed to be smart, especially in rural France. The best looking in town, Onesimus Roderick, was after her hand in marriage. He was brainless, and all muscle.

She being the brain she was knew his name meant "Profitable famous power." That's all he was. Power and fame. Where would that get her in life, old and unhappy? No she was going to marry some one she loved.

As a kid she fell in love with this guy in a fairytale that her mother used to tell her. About this boy, that was stuck, and needed to be loved before he got to be back to normal. In the story he was a frog. She absolutely fell in love with the boy in the story, but as she grew older she lost him. He was her one true love, a lost love. She was trying to find him, but she lost site of that once she meet books.

One day her dad wasn't home at dusk. She started running through town asking every one if they had seen him. She grew into a panic when he was gone a week. She was on the edge of sanity when he showed up again. The first few days, all he did was sleep, and she would spoon feed him when we was awake. But soon he was well again and was telling her how he got lost in the woods, and that he found this castle. He promised the creature there to come back in a month with his daughter or with out her. But he wouldn't let the daughter into the castle if she was unwilling.

When her dad fell asleep, Aurore set out to find this castle. All she took with her was her clothes, and her faithful horse. She found the woods the castle was hidden away in immediately. She soon got lost in the woods, and she kept hearing wolves howling.

At dawn, they attacked. Her horse freaked out, and threw her off and left her. She was alone, cold, and scared as the wolves advanced. Soon, there was this shadow jumping over her, then blocking the wolves. She grew calmer, knowing she was saved, and she tried to see her hero, but he was hidden in shadow.

She followed the shadow to this castle, the one she hoped her dad talked about, and she heard this deep voice mumble "welcome to your new home. I hope you'll be happy here." Then the shadow left.

She gently pushed on the gate, and it flew open. As she peered into the courtyard, she was met with yellow roses blooming every where. As she stepped into the garden of a courtyard, blue butterflies started to dance around her. She smiled slightly and continued to walk to the giant castle.

She was met with talking furniture as she entered her new home, and they told her that the master's name was "Constantine Godelieve" she knew it to mean "constant god's love" which felt warm and comforting. She seamed to have a feeling of all of this being familiar.

Yr/Tc: Heh… ill finish it next chappie… two stories for one. and yes I'm a big B&B fan if you didn't pick that up just yet. (The book and the extra story) I'm really reading that book! I'm about half way. I say go get it, the writer also does other fairytales redone. It's REALLY GOOD!" Oh and go read Kagome101's stuff and Ladysango abc's stuff too. (I might have mistyped their names… but they leave comments every chappie, so there a shortcut for ya!)


End file.
